K'ril Tsutsaroth
K'ril Tsutsaroth is op het moment het zevende sterkste monster in RuneScape, na Nex, Har'Aken, Nomad, TzTok-Jad, de Spirit Beast en de Corporeal Beast. Hij wordt een "boss" genoemd omdat hij extreem krachtig is en veel voorwerpen achterlaat als hij dood gaat. Hij is de generaal van Zamorak in de God Wars Dungeon. Om toegang te krijgen tot zijn kamer, moeten spelers 40 Zamorakians vermoorden. Hij valt aan met Melee en Magic aanvallen. Hij kan schade aan brengen van 460 met melee en 300 met magic. Ook zal K'ril Tsutsaroth spelers kunnen vergiftigen met een schade van elk 160, wat hem het hoogste aantal schade geeft, voor monsters die poison geven. K'ril Tsutsaroth is echter immuun voor het gebruik van vergiftigingen. K'ril Tsutsaroth heeft een speciale aanval waardoor hij door de bescherming van prayer kan slaan, waardoor een protect prayer niet 100% zal werken. Als K'ril Tsutsaroth door de prayer van de speler heen slaat kan hij maximaal 490 schade geven. Wanneer hij dit zal doen met een lagere Constitution, zal de schade verminderen tot ongeveer helft. Spelers moeten toch Protect from Melee gebruiken tijdens het gevecht, aangezien K'ril Tsutsaroth niet elke aanval de speciale aanval zal gebruiken. Een andere optie is het gebruik van Protect from Magic, maar met een sterk armour van minimaal Barrows of sterker. Dit heeft een voordeel doordat spelers dan de speciale aanval zullen ontwijken waardoor K'ril Tsutsaroth minder schade aanbrengen, hoewel zijn melee aanvallen nog steeds erg hoog zullen zijn. K'ril Tsutsaroth behoort tot de Greater demons vroeger was dit Lesser demons maar is na een update veranderd. hij valt nu onder de Slayer taak voor het vermoorden van Greater demons. Als spelers de slayer taak "Greater demons" hebben, kunnen ze voordeel in het gevecht krijgen met het gebruik van een Slayer helmet of een Black mask. K'ril Tsutsaroth was oorspronkelijk geschapen en opgeroepen door Bilrach, de Mahjarrat tijdens de Third Age om te dienen in het leger van Zamorak. Citaten *''Attack them, you dogs!'' *''Forward!'' *''Death to Saradomin's dogs!'' *''Kill them, you cowards!'' *''The Dark One will have their souls!'' *''Zamorak curse them!'' *''YARRRRRRR!'' *''Rend them limb from limb!'' *''No retreat!'' Bodyguards *Balfrug Kreeyath *Tstanon Karlak *Zakl'n Gritch Aanbevolen uitrusting *Hoofd: Verac's Helmet/Helmet of neitiznot/Torag's helmet/Berserker Helmet/Saradomin coif/Zamorak coif/Slayer helmet of black mask *Nek: Amulet of fury/Amulet of Glory/Saradomin Stole/Zamorak Stole/Amulet of Strength *Torso: Karil's leathertop/Torag's platebody/Black d'hide/Saradomin d'hide/Zamorak d'hide/Bandos Chestplate *Benen: Verac's plateskirt/Karil's leatherskirt/Torag's platelegs/Dharok's platelegs/Bandos Tassets/Black d'hide *Laarzen: Dragon boots/Rune boots/Climbing boots/Snakeskin boots *Cape: Fire cape/Skill Cape/Saradomin cloak/Zamorak cloak/O [[Bestand:Tsutsaroth_800x600.jpg|thumb|K'ril Tsutsaroth afgebeeld op een wallpaper.|300px]] bsidian cape/Cape of Legends/Saradomin cape/Zamorak cape/Ava's accumulator(alleen als je met ranged gaat)/ Ardougne Cloak 3 (voor de prayer bonus). *Pijlen: als je een boog gebruikt, Rune arrows of Dragon arrows; Als je een crossbow gebruikt, Ruby bolts (e) en Diamond bolts (e) (ruby voor de eerste helft van zijn levens, daarna diamond voor de rest), Dragon bolts (e) of Onyx bolts (e). *Special attack wapen: Dragon halberd/Dragon Mace/Dragon dagger *Boog: If ranging, Dark Bow, Rune Crossbow (zeer aangeraden), of Magic Shortbow *Wapen:chaotic-longsword/rapier/Godsword/Abyssal Whip/Zamorakian spear *Schild: Divine spirit shield/Elysian spirit shield/Dragonfire shield/Toktz-ket-xil/Granite shield/Dragon sq shield/Crystal shield *Handschoenen: Barrows gloves/Dragon gloves/Rune gloves /Dragon Gauntlets *Ring: Berserker ring/Warrior ring/Explorer's ring 3/Ring of life/Ring of Wealth (alleen als je solo gaat) Drops 100% drop |} Wapens |} Runes en munitie |} Uitrusting |} Charms Potions, food, en herbs |} * Super Attack en Super Strength Potions worden altijd samen gedropt. * Super Restore en Zamorak brews worden altijd samen gedropt. Overig |} Rare drop table drops Zie ook *God Wars Dungeon *Zamorak Verwijzingen en:K'ril Tsutsaroth Categorie:Monsters Categorie:God Wars Dungeon Categorie:Demons Categorie:Zamorakian Categorie:Bosses Categorie:Deelnemers aan de God Wars Categorie:Kal'gerion ras